


middle of a railroad track

by AlexSeanchai



Series: nine lives, snake's eyes [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Being a Jerk, One-Sided Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi, POV Alya Césaire, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: How to win friends and influence people: Call attention to people's mistakes indirectly.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: nine lives, snake's eyes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959910
Comments: 14
Kudos: 124





	middle of a railroad track

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _bad boundaries_
> 
> apparently part of my solution to the conflict between "reading order for this novel-length is not chronological order, but other than that, I'm lost" and "I write in reading order, with few exceptions" is to write bitsy pieces scattered along the timeline

"From the department of 'Father needs to do his own dirty work'," Adrien tells Lila (grumpily, and loudly enough that Alya sees Mylène's and Marinette's heads turn), "and please don't shoot the messenger: you're not getting a second chance to misuse our proprietary et cetera and so forth, and you're fired."

Lila's hand flies to her throat: "I didn't _lose_ it—someone stole it, I bet _Marinette_ stole it—"

"Why don't you take that up with my father," Adrien says, icy and stiff and entirely too Gabriel-like, especially for someone addressing his girlfriend; then he glances across the courtyard at Marinette, and down at Lila's other hand on his arm, and sighs, shoulders loosening, and says "I'll talk to him—I can't make any promises, but I might be able to get him to keep you in the photoshoots and modeling and other public-facing stuff, and that's the part you care about, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> [My comment policy](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/post/612627045048008704/as-a-fic-writer-i-need-every-reader-to-know): tl;dr happy comments make me happy. So do thinky comments, of course, but there exist jerks who think only thinky comments are worth anyone leaving.
> 
> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
